warriors_the_forgotten_generationfandomcom-20200215-history
Newtfeather
Description Newtfeather is a rather round, chubby molly with dark brown fur. Her pelt gradually fades darker around her face, throat, spine, paws and tail. Light streaks of tortoiseshell cream decorate her fur. Her eyes are a blazing amber against her dark pelt, intense and surrounded by small scars. These scars also are scattered across her frame. Newt is short, her tail long and rounded at the end. Overall, she's a rather interesting looking cat. Personality Newtfeather can only be described as odd. Her lacking social skills result in a introverted, reserved side of her that makes her appear blunt, rude, and rather awkward. Newtfeather can only be described as spiritual. She has odd ways of doing nearly every task, tending to cause only more trouble for herself. Newt, despite her eccentric ways, is a loving and caring she-cat. It takes a while to get her to trust others, but once she does, that trust never truly fades. She's considerate, and her deep observation provides useful as she remembers every detail about every cat she talks with. History Newtkit was born to two Riverclan cats; Lilacbreeze and Reedstomp. Being the middle-kit out of the litter of 5, she was often overlooked. This was especially true when her brother died, as her parents became rather depressed that they'd lost a kit. She was taught the clan's policies, the warrior code by the queens in the nursery, by elder's who shared their stories. Her mother soon died of an illness she'd caught during her weakened state. Saddened by this death, the kits were nursed by a queen named Goldencloud. She was apprenticed under a gigantic tom named Crookedleap, who's tail bent in an odd "V" shape. During this time, her father died whilst on a patrol, attacked by a badger. Crookedleap didn't give her any slack because of this. He was strict, never letting Newtpaw fall behind or slack. He trained her with an iron claw, becoming much of a father figure to the young molly. She loved him like she'd loved her own sire, relishing the tough love he provided her with. As he grew older, he promised he'd always be there for her. He swore he'd see her bare kits one day, and that he'd gladly act as their grandfather. However, shortly after Newtfeather was given her warrior name, Crookedleap died of natural causes. Made into a warrior on the virtues of Intelligence and Dedication, Newtfeather was ready to become all she'd ever dreamed of. However, warriorship truly wasn't all it was raked up to be. She often times found herself alone, pondering if life would be better as a loner; as she'd once been. She snapped out of this when her sibling's piled on their support, dragging her out of her funk and making her realize that she was a fine warrior. Newtfeather met a tom by the name of Barleystripe during a patrol; and the pair soon were inseparable. She relished every day she spent with the tom, and they'd even planned on having kits together. Unfortunately, Barleystripe was killed by a trespassing rogue before that could happen. Devastated, Newtfeather pulled away from all her relationships, isolating herself in her work for the clan. She still hasn't recovered. Ceremonies Category:She-cat Category:Riverclan Category:Warrior